


They like to fuck???

by HeWhoHoosTheHah



Series: Crackfic of the ages y'all [2]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Except crackfic i guess, F/F, F/M, I dunno what additional tags I should add, M/M, Multi, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoHoosTheHah/pseuds/HeWhoHoosTheHah
Summary: Uhhh....Monsters and proms?????This is crackficYou have been warned
Relationships: Actually i think there are relationships, Again what are relationships, Just aint typin em down
Series: Crackfic of the ages y'all [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717606
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	They like to fuck???

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be honest here  
> I'm more of the type that reads fanfics than make them but since I wanna be proud of myself by gaining attention from people I have to make another shitty crackfic for the sake of humour  
> Enjoy! :)

Aight so you are a group of 4 peope,,, going to school doing sum rando shit, probibli smoking marijuasas and snorting cokakola and probably having secs with rando students becux high school (i mean who wouldnt do those things,,,, me apparently)

Queso, all of you love dees group of hotties and i mean literal hotties they are so fucking hot i cant even and they are also very talented like holy shitt,,,,, relationship goal?s???!???????? Yeah so anyways  
The embodiment of fear itself is in love with a fucking school computer that somehow got access to a human vrain so i gess dats cool, flame girl is in love with the man that also burns shit (or heckboy if you will) but also loves the girl that becomes high as fuck constantly and also gets frunk a lot i dunno(all 3 of them are probably gonna fuck eavh other but i have no idea how someone can fuck a ghost but thats left with our imagination, actually the game kinda makes less sense but i love it a lot so yeah, man this is a long autho's note or somethin) yeah so theres this frankenbaby that loves this mean girls type with snakes for hair which i think have 3 sankes have a thing for tentacle hentai but i dunno, anyways theres also the zombo bombo who loves this hippy vampire that i tried to romance with my first play but fucking rejected me so yeah..

Anyways all of them try their fucking best to romance them and they success (as much as i want them to get rejected, i hav e to give them a suckes becuz that s wath i would want to happen to me and also this would takr a rlly long time to finish considering the things im typing rn so ye)

Anyways all 4 of them go to prom with their lovers and have sex with them after i guess

How the fuck does a person fuck a robot or a ghost  
But then again we arent going for logic on this so it doesn't matter  
Anyways the end hope you enjoyed or some crap  
Ya nasties  
Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Did i mention in my undertale crackfic that i turned off autocorrect. 
> 
> Simce i mostly play as blue/vicky trying to romance vera and getting her secret endings the other relationshipd are just me thinking who would fit with who  
> I am fucking proud of this  
> I also used a lot of curse words here  
> I think


End file.
